Pumpkin!
by Katie Lou Lou x
Summary: To all my readers who are dedicated to “Midnight”, and anybody who is a fan of the Twilight Saga, I bring you a cute one shot for Halloween! A fluffy one-shot, based one year after Breaking Dawn, detailing a very special Halloween night. R&R!


**Pumpkin!**

_To all my readers who are dedicated to "Midnight", and anybody who is a fan of the Twilight Saga, I bring you a cute one shot for Halloween!_

_A cute, fluffy, one-shot based one year after Breaking Dawn, detailing a very special Halloween night for Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jake. Nessie currently looks like a two year old, so it is acceptable for her to be seen as Bella and Edward's child in their country of Canada._

_I haven't included Nessie and Jake in "Midnight", so I thought that they could be in my one shot, making a fun night of trick or treating for this close family._

_I hope you enjoy Pumpkin! Please Read and Review!  
"Midnight" will hopefully be updated within the next few days. If you haven't read it before, then why not go and check it out and leave a review!_

_A huge thanks to Tommy who helped me with parts of this!_

_Katie x_

It had been a long and stressful year, but finally, things were beginning to settle down for Edward, Nessie and myself. Jacob had gradually been accepted into the family, even by Rosalie, who had seen that he is good for Nessie and makes her happy. After relocating to Canada shortly after our encounter with the Volturi, life had become more peaceful and serene. I get to spend the day with my amazing family, and the nights with my gorgeous husband, Edward. Life couldn't get any better.

It was currently the morning of Halloween, and I was still wrapped up in Edward's passionate embraces. We both knew that Nessie had been begging us if we could take her trick or treating, but we both saw it as a bit ironic that the two vampire parents and a half immortal baby would knock on a strangers door for candy. Candy is the only human food that Nessie will eat, so I suppose that is the only reason why she would want to go trick or treating. And of course, another huge incentive for her is the fact that it would give Jake an excuse to come over – not that he needs one anyway. Jake just comes by anytime he wants to.

"I can hear Nessie waking, love." Edward tenderly said, sitting up slightly and supporting his weight on his elbows. The sun was shining in through the huge glass windows in our bedroom, and the light bounced of Edward's chest, creating the glimmering effect that causes me to lose all attention. He smiled crookedly down at me, where I was attached to his side, hugging him lovingly.

"Shall we take her trick or treating tonight?" I asked innocently. In a way, I would also love to go trick or treating. I never really had the chance when I was a child as I was always looking after Renee. I don't suppose that Edward had the chance either – growing up in the 1900s. It would be a fun, new experience for everybody.

"I would love too. She won't stay looking like a two year old for long, and of course I can't resist the temptation to dress us both up as scary looking vampires." He chuckled. He did have a point on both accounts. It wouldn't be long until Ness will be all grown up and starting a new life with Jacob, where ever it may be. It will be a sad time to let go, but we both know that she will be well looked after and cared for like a princess. And like Edward said, it would be very cute for us all to dress up as vampires, and for Jake to show up as a werewolf. Quite ironic too.

"I'm sure Alice has already got our costumes ready. I bet she had them made when she had our wedding outfits done." I laughed. It was probably true, knowing Alice, that she would already have our Halloween outfits prepared, years in advance.

"Probably." He chuckled. We both sat up on the account of hearing Nessie's tiny footsteps walking down the hallway and to our room. I pulled the covers up over our shimmering, naked bodies, so as not to frighten Ness first thing in the morning. That would probably be scarier than the trick or treating tonight. The handle twisted slowly and the door creaked open, revealing a very sleepy young girl dressed in pink pyjamas and curly golden hair falling down to her shoulders.

"Momma, Daddy - Is it time for trick or treating yet?" Nessie asked, knowing full well that we wouldn't be able to go until tonight. Edward raised his eyebrow and laughed, whilst calling her over to come and cuddle up with us on the bed.

"Ness you know that we can't go until tonight. You don't go trick or treating in the daytime. And anyway, we've got to get you into your cute little outfit for tonight." Nessie's face immediately lit up at the prospect of dressing up in numerous costumes. She had forcefully made Alice take her shopping for several outfits, consisting of a princess costume, a werewolf costume, a mermaid outfit and of course a little vampire get up. It comes to something when a toddler can force Alice to do something. God only knows what she will be like when she's older.

"So which one are you going to wear tonight?" Edward asked, probably knowing that she would try to fit them all on at once.

"I want to wear the vampire costume so I look like you two!" She laughed and placed her hand to my cheek, showing how we would look tonight, all dressed up in coherent outfits. It was a priceless picture, and one that I will never forget in years to come. We all laughed together, as a family, and if I could cry, I'm sure that happy tears would be flooding us all by now.

***

Hours later, and Ness was currently busy scraping out a pumpkin with Esme in the kitchen. If she used her full strength whilst doing it, it would most likely be done within a minute, so we told her to take her time and make it the best she could. That should keep her busy for an hour or so whilst Alice shows us all our outfits.

"Alice I'm not wearing that!" I screeched which caused Edward to nearly fall off his chair with laughter down stairs. Edward had already tried his on, and it was a classic Dracula costume with a cape, red collar, fangs and a bone white face. Mine however, was a more provocative vampire outfit, with a skirt which barely covered my waist. It was hardly appropriate for going trick or treating with my husband, child and future son in law.

"You will. I've seen it, so don't try and tell me otherwise." Alice retorted stubbornly. The main problem was that we were both as stubborn as each other, so we always collided when it came to my wardrobe. That future reading, stubborn little pixie is so annoying! How Jasper has coped with her for all these years is beyond me.

"Ugh! Fine Alice, but you owe me!"

***

When the sun had fallen in the sky and darkness had crept over the land, it was finally time to release my little horror, Nessie, onto the unsuspecting citizens of our town. I walked down the stairs with Edward and Nessie, Nessie in between us, holding our hands. She looked a picture in her mini costume. When we reached the bottom step, Nessie's smile had grown to the size of her whole face. Esme quickly snapped away with her camera, not wanting to forget any of Nessie's childhood. I was grateful for all of the girls help with documenting her life, as I'm sure that Edward and myself will both look over the photos in years to come thinking what a beautiful, charming daughter we have.

Just then, Jake rounded the corner and into the room, dressed in a huge, furry outfit with a matching werewolf mask on. He did actually look quite frightening for a furry beast, and Nessie chuckled with delight over seeing him. She bounded over to him and leapt up into his arms, giggling all the way. Edward rolled his eyes at seeing his daughter so easily drop his hand and run to the werewolf, but I'm sure he will fully get over it in time.

"Ready, Mrs Dracula?" Edward beamed, eyeing my material lacking outfit. Trust it to please Edward's lustful eyes, but at least I could tease him with it for a few hours tonight. That's probably the only reason why Alice wanted me to wear it.

"Of course, Mr Dracula. Let's go and get our fill of fake blood and fangs!" I giggled.

"You sounded so much like Ness when you said that then. It's quite clear where she gets her charming personality from." Edward commented. I'd never really thought about that before, but I suppose he was right.

***

As we walked down our street to get to our neighbours houses, a group of teens walked closer, each only dressed in a ghoul mask, obviously trying to scare the unsuspecting older people in the neighbourhood. The street was pitch black with only one light to guide the humans. We of course, could see every fine detail that the street had to offer. I'm sure that to any human, the street looked eerie and malicious. Nessie looked terrified of them, and cowered behind Edward's legs whilst still remaining contact with both of our hands. The boys got closer, and as they were about to pass us, one idiot screamed "BOO!" in her face. Nessie burst into tears, petrified of their idiotic behaviour. Edward immediately tensed up and ran after the human boys, trying to stick to human speed whilst his anger spilled over. We stood waiting for a few moments whilst Edward dealt with the stupid yobs that had scared my little girl. I was just in the right frame of mind to go over and rip their heads off when Edward rounded the corner and the bottom of the street, holding the offending idiot by his collar, and dragging him back to us. I instantly felt relieved that he hadn't hurt anyone, but I was still annoyed, partly because Ness was still crying in my arms, and partly because all I could hear was Jake rustling sweet wrappers, digging into Nessie's spoils. I looked over to Jake and gave him my best evil glare that I could muster. It must have worked because he dropped the chocolate bar from his paws and looked up innocently to me, with melted chocolate covering his mouth.

"What?" He asked innocently, even though he had chocolate round his mouth and a whole pile of wrappers on the floor next to his feet. I looked back over to Edward who was nearly by us to see that his anger had surprisingly turned into amusement. The kid in his grasp looked terrified to death of Edward, and I pondered over what Edward had done to him to make him like this. Anything that he did was not enough. I wanted to decapitate him. It was as if I could smell the blood already.

Edward reached us and pulled the boy over to where Nessie was cradled in my arms. She looked up slightly with huge, wet eyelashes, and saw the boy that had startled her. This brought on another wave of tears, and she buried her head back in my chest to continue sobbing. I felt so bad for her. This was supposed to be her night, and one we would remember forever.

"Now what do you say?" Edward asked the kid menacingly, but twisting his head so that he could wink at me. I giggled, but only quietly so that only Edward could hear.

"I'm, I'm sorry! I didn't mm...ean to frrrrighten you." The idiot was stumbling over his words, and practically shaking in his boots. Nessie looked back up, and she seemed more relaxed, now that the mask was off and she could see that it was only a spotty, high school student who didn't have any prospects in life.

"It's okay." She mumbled quietly into my chest. She really was so grown up for her age, seen as though she could forgive people so easily.

"Hhheere." He said shakily again, handing Nessie a tub of candy that he had already collected. Edward smiled as she took they candy with a huge grin on her face. In a way, I was starting to come around to this lad. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, but that doesn't explain why he had to be so conniving in the first place.

"Thanks." I said quietly to the boy as I set Nessie down on her feet whilst she and Jake got stuck into the huge tub of sweets. He nodded his head and walked off, in the opposite direction of his friends, obviously realising that it wasn't worth going back with them. He had seen the errors in his ways and turned his life around. I was quite proud of him.

"Now then my little Pumpkin! Let's get scaring the neighbours!" Edward cheered whilst picking Ness up and spinning her round. Her cute giggles echoed through the streets, and it once again turned to a happy memory. Our little pumpkin laughed to her heart's content.

_  
That was so cute! Don't you think?  
Please review! Did you like me doing a one-shot, or do you think I should focus solely on "Midnight"? _

_Happy Halloween!  
Katie x_


End file.
